


"Goodnight, Taiga."

by kya0810



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Despair, Loss, M/M, Obsession, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction, Taiga Is Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya0810/pseuds/kya0810
Summary: Taiga lost his love. He hadn't accepted it. So he rebuilt his reality.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	"Goodnight, Taiga."

**Author's Note:**

> ah...It's me rolling over KyomoHoku again :>   
> idk but I think I have that passion to write angsty fic for them, and this Robot-Human relationship idea of mine came from an episode in Black Mirror and a little mix with the BL anime Hybrid Child (this is damn good go give it a try)  
> Anyway, enjoy reading :>

Test 1203, take 1.

_ Tokyo Prefecture’s Special News _

_ On June 18th at 11:45 PM, actor and singer Matsumura Hokuto was confirmed dead in Aiiku Hospital, Minato city, due to a car accident on Route 15. His car was hit by a drunken driver, traveling from the opposite direction. _

Taiga pulled the lever. Thousands of volts directly hit a human-sized mannequin, heating up the whole system. After a few seconds, the power transmitter seemed to have given up at the outrage of energy escaping from the source, and the whole room was in a blackout. 

_ With him was the famous stage play actor and singer Kyomoto Taiga, severely injured, who had just been escorted to the surgery an hour ago and now being monitored in the ICU. _

The non-human figure opened his vision detector, or ‘eyes’, in the language of the living. ‘He’ sat up slowly with the help of ‘his’ own elbow’, the joints on the ‘arms’ circled in sync with the movement.

Taiga walked closer to his own creation, reached for the fluffy hair on top of it, tugged them behind the ‘ears’.

_ November 11th, Kyomoto Taiga announced his retirement from the entertainment industry to pursue his electrical engineering career.  _

“Test 1203, start scanning living creature,” Taiga whispered.

The emotionless yet sophisticated robotic eyes scanned his whole body with a 2D laser virtual surface, borderlining his body features.

“Test 1203, name the scan [Kyomoto Taiga],”

“Test 1203, set the device name...”

And Taiga had never sounded so sure,

“Hokuto.”

  
  


Taiga woke up when it was already noon, grabbing his coffee and going straight down to his basement. Walking down the steep stairs, still having his robe on, he sipped his coffee calmly like it was just a daily thing. His normal day would’ve gone like this: got up, went down his lair, fixed things, had some meals, sometimes cried, sometimes banged his head to the wall for being hopeless, and slept, sometimes woke up in the middle of the night sweating.

He reached for the light switch, only to realize it had broken yesterday. The whole house electrical system of the house too, to be exact. And roughly a few places in town.

He came near his Hokuto, put a stop to the information reloading process into the main board. Taiga gently unplugged all the wires connected to Hokuto’s ‘brain’  and reached  his hand to the back of Hokuto’s neck, pressing his finger onto the fingerprint sensor region.

Hokuto opened his eyes. Deep dark eyes, like those from a real person, with a mix of dusky blue and brown around the pupils. He blinked once or twice, and lifted his head.

“Good morning, Taiga.”

How bad he sounded like Taiga’s beloved Hokuto.

Taiga had left his computers on all night to reload the information about Hokuto into his robot, gathering from every corner of the internet. Every small detail counted, like the tone Hokuto used to talk, his biological traits, hand movements, eyesight, his grin, his laugh, everything. 

Now, Taiga was listening to the voice of his long-lost love, after a long freaking time. He touched Hokuto’s cheek endearingly, lightly feeling how perfect the artificial skin simulated from the real one’s, the warmth radiating from it, the softness, the smoothness.

“Morning, Hokuto,.” Taiga greeted him with a bitter smile.

“My system detects a drop in your serotonin level, inferring that you may be experiencing sadness, or depression, and the reasons can be suffering from the loss of an important member, mental or physical pain, et cetera. Do you wish to proceed with the analysis?”

Taiga wiped his tears away, breathed in with a long sniff, then smiled fully at Hokuto.,

“I’m fine, thank you anyway. Looks like you’re the best version I have ever made,.”

Hokuto laced his fingers with Taiga’s, like an old habit.

,

“You’re always the best, Taiga,”

That was what Hokuto had once said to him, every single day.

Taiga was still wearing a smile on his face, but inside, he didn’t know if this was the feeling of healing, or it was a new sadness.

Taiga led Hokuto up the house. His place was kept as messy as it could be since the house lost its first owner, and Taiga didn’t bother to clean up anything. Hokuto immediately dug into the work. Sweeping the floor, cleaning out the trash, did the dishes and the washing, and of course, fixed the electrical system. After an afternoon, the place was given back its beauty, full of lights and sparkling clean from every corner. Just like his Hokuto had never left.

Taiga leaned on the sofa, watching Hokuto from the back. He could sense chloride from the floor, the new clothes being hung from the backyard, and the captivating cooking in front of his eyes. The way Hokuto’s hand carefully salted the pan, brought his finger up to taste it, and skillfully placed the food onto the couple dishes. 

“How was it?”, Hokuto casually asked.

“Just like old times,.”, Taiga answered without looking up, in fear that a tear would fall down again.

He dove into the dish so quickly that there was nothing on his plate only after a few minutes. God knew how much he missed Hokuto’s cooking. But he had never done it himself, despite having learned by heart the recipe. He was waiting for this moment.

“You got something on your face,.”

Hokuto leaned in, using his thumb to wipe away the tomato sauce on Taiga’s lips.

Taiga had been studying twelve hours per day, only to have the moment before his eyes. Hokuto’s face was close to his, and beams from the dawn outside the full-glass window landed perfectly on Hokuto, highlighting the slope of his nose and made his skin glittering. 

Taiga tried his best to calm himself from leaning towards him and kissing him. He could not just kiss a machine. But he swore that he did want to. And that feeling creeped him out.

They got used to their old normal life in such a short time. Everyday, Taiga’s creation learned something new from him, how he fixed the way Hokuto should talk, since not every online source was high quality to be analyzed. Hokuto, of course, was doing all the chores, leaving nothing to the older boy.

Taiga worked as an assistant in a university’s lab. The job not only covered all the bills, but it also helped him to escalate the progress of building a machine of a lifetime. In the morning, he went to work with a homemade bento and a sweet kiss on the head, and he came home in the afternoon with tempting food on the plates, and Hokuto grinning at him, exposing his beautiful fangs.

They would talk, and talk a lot, until the machine sounded exactly like Hokuto, even the giggle, and the sniff, the gaze, the smile.

His breaths were from the cooler pads, his gaze was just deep scans, his body

heat was from a high-functioning state.

But every night, Hokuto would whisper Taiga to sleep with all kind of stories, their good old days in the entertainment company, their camping with the other four friends, the tale of how their head collided under a galaxy far above, admitting they were insuppresively in love, with a bunch of friends video taping from behind.

Hokuto sounded like mankind’s ancient melodies to Taiga’s ears.

Taiga was no longer crying. He woke up in Hokuto’s embrace in time with the first ray of dawn, and he would snuggle up as close as he could, and Hokuto would wrap his arm around Taiga firmer, tighter, until they both started laughing like a sausage captured inside a creamy bread. 

Taiga was no longer hitting himself. Hokuto would lean his head on Taiga’s shoulder on their sofa, enjoying an 80’s movie, while Hokuto’s fingers laced into his, gently brushed the scars from who knew when, and gave them kisses here and there. 

Things were perfect at first. Hokuto had gathered all Taiga’s scattered memories, put them back together and let him live his normal life back.

But nothing was new. This Hokuto had used up every online-sourced material and it was running out of ideas. This Hokuto would do the exact same thing at the exact same time, kissed where he should, made what he should, said all he must, done what he could.

There were no new poems Hokuto would write into his notebook below their pillows. There was no surprising tomato treats Hokuto bought him every time he came back from a long work trip. There were no sneaking touches in public, no mood guessing game, no piggyback riding, no floor wrestling, no moles discovering, no-

No nothing.

Taiga thought he could take this. Despite all the boredom from the repetition, as long as he could have Hokuto by his side, they could work things out together. 

But he started to feel all the weird feelings, like a shiver down his spine, when he realized everything was just an imitation of the past. When he finally looked straight into the eyes of his creation, where there was just an endless hole, and deep inside was not the unstoppable love he used to feel, but all cold chips and wires, not trying to feel what he was having but rather analyze how his eyebrows narrowed or how his skin wrinkled.

He came near the drawer beside their bed, opened it and took out a small box. It was one of Hokuto’s silver rings, this was the one which had been decorating his middle finger. There were scratches on it, the mirror-ness was now blurred and kinda like broken glass. 

Taiga carefully took it out and tried it on his finger. Of course it didn’t fit. Hokuto’s hand was much larger, and warmer, every time Hokuto removed the ring from his hand to hold Taiga’s, he could always feel the lingering heat, how it was stored in such a beautiful object. And whenever Hokuto went for a filming, Taiga would just reeve a metal string through the ring and wear it on his neck. That was how he kept Hokuto close.

“Taiga, why are you so sad?”

The figure came in all of a sudden, making him startled.

“Hey! Nothing, I was just having a moment.”

He quickly put everything back to where they should be and went put his suit on. 

“Heading to work now, is my bento ready?”

“On the table outside. Have a wonderful day, Taiga.”

Hokuto gave him a kiss on the head and a light squeeze on the hips. It used to feel indescribably amazing. Now it felt like a taboo. 

And just like that, Taiga left for work, without noticing the different look in Hokuto’s eyes.

  
  


He came home in the storm, soaking wet with a starving stomach. Hokuto helped him dry his hair with a blanket, put out the plates, and he was off for some laundry.

Taiga was so in need of warm food that he didn’t care about anything else, the tomato pasta on his dish was so tempting. He finished the food in a blink of an eye, and then put the dishes into the dish washing machine. 

When he was about to have a cup of tea, he noticed something wrong. Something wrong with this house. Like it was missing a few dark colors. He tried to observe around, checked all the furnitures, every corner, every lights, until he realized,

Everything that belonged to Hokuto, was gone.

The black mug on the kitchen counter.

The book set on the TV stand.

The national karate certification hung next to the window.

Their picture on the bookshelf…

Taiga rushed into the bedroom, and before his eyes, everything was cut in half. 

Hokuto’s head pillow and the notebook, gone. 

Hokuto’s clothes on the other side of the wardrobe, gone. 

He panicked, one hand on the forehead to keep the thinking process in function. Taiga turned himself around and around, having no fucking idea how this could happen. 

Then there was a spark inside his head. He kneeled down at the drawer, and with trembling hands, he slowly opened it.

The red box that stored his last memory of Hokuto, gone.

“What’s wrong, Taiga?”, Hokuto walked in, carrying a bunch of freshly-washed clothes.

He stood up to face him.

“What the fuck did you do???”, Taiga screamed his lungs out, eyes turned red and full of waters, too heavy they were about to run down his cheeks.

The figure carefully put the laundry on the bed,

“Everything related to my origin had been saddening you, so I tossed them away to make sure that you will always be happy.”, the Hokuto before his eyes answered with a cold voice, machinarily, eyes were like deadly blackholes.

Taiga’s jaw dropped, tears falling down, gradually soaked his face. His heart was bearing an abominable pain, it made him curve his back, weak arms trying to keep him up,

“Those are…”, his voice shaking so bad he could barely speak normally, “...my last effort...to...to keep him with me…”

“But they destroyed you, Taiga. I am Hokuto too. Am I not enough?”

_ No, no… _

“I am the Hokuto that you want.”

_ No you’re not… _

“How could I not be perfect, Taiga? You created me.”

“BECAUSE YOU WERE DEAD!!!”

And Taiga’s last defense walls crumbled like some ancient remnants, piece by piece. 

“I...was dead?”

“You will never, ever, feel the pain I’ve been going through!!”, Taiga’s voice was a mix of shouting and crying, “Imagine waking up in the ICU 2 weeks, fucking 2 weeks after, only to know that the love of my life was already dead when they got him out of the car!!!”

“Taiga, your brain’s waves…”

“Fuck my brain!! Aghh…”, Taiga couldn’t barely talk by now, his tears chasing down his cheeks, like a waterfall of his bottled up depression, his nose stuck with water and lips curved into a weird shape, all was broken, all was pain,

“Do you know how he died? Do you??? He died throwing himself onto me! He died protecting me!!” 

“And you didn’t know it did you? Because that happened in our last moment before the light wiped us on that shitty road, and the press couldn’t have enough courage to mention it!!!”

“And the ring…”, Taiga gasped hysterically, trying to suck in enough air to burst out every thought in his head, “...the only thing that was fucking recognizable on him…”

Taiga’s leg gave in, he just collapsed on the cold hard ground, hands trying to hold his head up,

“What’s the point of keeping me alive but I could never see him again…”

He crossed his arms and hugged himself, but the pain was revived inside him. It was like a curse, casted on him that night, when the rain was also this heavy, but the scenery in his mind was dyed with blood. 

  
  


Then Taiga suddenly found the strength to stand up, then he ran, out of the house, under the endless storm he dashed through like an arrow, heading to the nearest dumpster. The memory flashed by Taiga’s brain like a horror movie, all the shadows from every corner creeped out and tore Hokuto out of his life, drowning him down to the hell called the living world. 

He remembered how Hokuto looked at him before time stopped inside their destined car.

He could feel it again, like a wrinkle in time, how they took them both out of the burning car, he was still having his very last consciousness, he saw Hokuto’s hand still with him, only before they separated them forever. 

_ Being dragged out, Taiga was still holding on to Hokuto's sleeve.  _

_ “Please let me be with him.” He desperately used his last strength for that one sentence. _

_ The medical assistants encouraged him to let go, but he only tightened the grip. Taiga’s final memory before he fell into unconsciousness was Hokuto’s face half-covered with blood, eyes peacefully closing, like he was just sleeping.  _

_ But there was no hope.  _

_ Taiga tried to reach the other hand to caress Hokuto’s face one last time. _

He recalled winning his life back from the ICU, he heard Juri crying, the other three trying their best to keep silent, as they handed him Hokuto’s silver ring,

He remembered it now. 

He was living in it again.

And Taiga dug deeper, wider, dived in the trash mountain like a mad clown, layers by layers. Raindrops dripping down his hair, covered his eyes and blocked most of his view, but he didn’t care. People were shouting at him to get out, but he didn’t care.

If Taiga were to die today, here and now, that was fine too, as long as he had Hokuto by his side.

His bleeding hand finally touched something. He used all the strength left to get it out of from all the other trash, 

A red velvet box, holding Taiga’s most precious treasure,

He opened it, heart full of light,

It was Hokuto’s silver ring, covered with scratches, and it was almost broken, like the scars on Taiga’s hands.

  
  


Taiga didn’t go to work the next day.

And the very next day.

One day, far away from that stormy night, the neighborhood experienced a blackout again.

A month later, Taiga moved out. He dumped all his inventions, his old laptop, his well-built transmitter, his life-long work, 

He deactivated his almost-perfect machine forever.

Taiga just disappeared, and no one ever heard of him since.

There were just words of mouth, that there used to be a scientist, living with his dearest creation...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I leave it to your imagination where Taiga was going...
> 
> Thoughts? :>


End file.
